jurisdictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jezebel Chamberlain
Jezebel "Jez" Rose Chamberlain is a major recurring character of Jurisdiction. Jezebel is the witch daughter of Thomas Chamberlain and Adriana Chamberlain. She is the twin sister of Malachai, granddaughter of Christopher and Esther Chamberlain. She is also the niece of Lizzie, Kai, Harper and Travis Chamberlain. It is unknown to most that Thomas and Adriana's blood and legacy lives on in Jezebel. Jezebel is a member of the Chamberlain Family and Gemini Coven History Adriana Chamberlain and Thomas Chamberlain slept together and conceived twins. Adriana and Thomas believe that there should be only "Pure-Blooded" '' witches and began practicing incest which lead to Adriana getting pregnant with her brother's babies. Personality Even when she was a baby, Jezebel was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Adriana, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Thomas when he said that both Adriana and Jezebel were fighters. Both times it is implied that Jezebel inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father, Jezebel's biologic grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Elizabeth says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Dominick's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Jezebel seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. Physical Appearance According to Travis, Jezebel looks like her mother. On the other hand, Thomas blissfully implies that Jezebel has inherited his eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. Now, she has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Jezebel also has little dimples in her cheeks. Powers and Abilities According to various witches, Jezebel has the potential to be the greatest witch the world will ever know. Thanks to being apart of the Chamberlain Bloodline, Jezebel has shown incredible power. She has already shown the intellect of a witch and is very advanced in telekinesis. Weaknesses The full extent and limits of Elizabeth's weaknesses are currently unknown. Name * The '''name Jezebel: Derived from the Hebrew 'īzebhel (impure, wicked). The name is borne in the Bible by the wicked wife of King Ahab. ** The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Tropes * ''Daddy's Girl ''- Jezebel seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Jezebel adores her father and it's clear how much Thomas loves her. Thomas was besotted with her even before she was born *'''''Protective Mom- Jezebel has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Jezebel feels the same. Whenever Jezebel sees her mother, she's always laughing. *''Sins of our Father''- As Thomas notes, Jezebel has inherited his enemies by the simple virtue of being his daughter